hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran Wiki:About
Introduction to the Series General Description: A true General Description of the Hellcat Squadran Series would take up pages. The main basics are such: Several Universes collide and now the survivors fight it out. The Factions: *The Coalition (Made of factions like the UNSC from Halo, Star Trek's Federation, the COG from Gears of War, etc) *The Shadow Alliance (Factions like C&C Tiberium Saga's Brotherhood of Nod, Star Wars's Galactic Empire, Transformers's Decepticons, etc) *The Borg Collective *The Flood Loyalists *Race-X *Xen Aliens *Zann Consortium *...among many others Main Characters (Change over time): 2000-2018 Story-arc *Leinad 'IceBite' Llehctim: Commander of Hellcat Squadran *May Vera: 'May' from the Pokemon Series/Stealth Commander of Hellcat Squadran; and IceBite's secret Crush *Adriana Llehctim: IceBite's older sister; and Psionic Advisor *Fast Saber: IceBite's Pokemon 2nd in Command *Zack Sigurdson: Ex-Mercenary turned Hellcat Squadran Elite Member 2018-2049 Story-arc *Natalia Llehctim: Clone, unofficial younger sister of IceBite *Ryan Ferran: Leader of Hellcat Squadran's Phantom Legion; former General of Emperor Palpatine before defecting to the Coalition *Claire Farron: 'Lightning' from Final Fantasy XIII; member of the Phantom Legion, and future wife of Ryan Ferran *Serah Farron: From Final Fantasy XIII; sister and fellow-Phantom Legion Member of Claire Farron *Snow Villers: Also from Final Fantasy XIII; future husband and fellow-Phantom Legion Member of Serah Farron *Adamantine Paladin: Creation of Genetic Engineer Revaer; leader of Hellcat Squadran's 'Steel Knights' 2049-2100 Story-arc *(All previous Main Characters appear here, but here are the ones focused on by User:IceBite) *Holly Uricei Lund: Former Artificial Intelligence, now Human; Technomancing, Force-Wielding Agent of Hellcat Squadran; also becomes a member of the Blades of the Septim Empire (from The Elder Scrolls Series) *Sen Urec: Former Sith, turned to Good; teammate and future husband of Holly *Leandra Jackson: Member of Zeta Wing and future 2nd Wife of Zack Sigurdson; preceives Sen as a brother 2101-2150 Story-Arc *(All previous Main Characters appear here, but here are the ones focused on by User:IceBite) *Alban Pahlke: User-Creation influenced by Fallout; Wanderer that joined Hellcat Squadran on a month-later-fulfilled promise to locate and rescue his kidnapped younger sister *Kristine Pahlke: Younger sister of Alban Pahlke; former Brotherhood of Nod Slave, became skilled Hellcat Squadran Infiltrator and Special Ops agent *Aria: Elven member of the Guardians of Justice; Former Brotherhood of Nod Agent (Mind-Controlled); Currently goes out with Alban Pahlke (As of 2152) 2151-2190 Story-Arc *(All previous Main Characters appear here (however, Zack and Leandra Sigurdson, and Sen Urec are 'killed off' mid-way through), but here are the ones focused on by User:IceBite) *Vinna: Hellcat Squadran Fleet Admiral, introduced mid-2100-2151, but gets first serious appearances here *Megatron-1 (Live action Megatron): Former Decepticon Leader turned Hellcat Squadran 'Tank' Member *Black Streak: Hand-Made Transformer Spy Master 2190-2215 Story-Arc *(All previous Main Characters, except for Zack and Leandra Sigurdson and Sen Urec (both thought dead) appear here, but here are the ones focused on by User:IceBite) *Elle Urec: Holly Lund-Urec's Daughter, born during 2151-2190 Story Arc, but doesn't get spotlight until now *Sean Renner: Close friend (and Future Husband) of Elle Urec, member of Task Force Boondock 2215-2237 Story-Arc *(All previous Main Characters appear here (with Zack, Leandra, and Sen returning), but here are the ones focused on by User:IceBite) *Titan: Genetic Hero introduced in 2018 - 2049, but given a larger role here as a friend of Elle Urec 2237-2250 Story-Arc *(All previous Main Characters appear here (with Zack, Leandra, and Sen returning, although Sen is killed again at the end), but here are the ones focused on by User:IceBite) *Mezo Nelon: Ex-privateer who joined Hellcat Squadran/skilled businessman *Gura Kei: Ex-privateer who joined Hellcat Squadran/skilled military tactician *Ma'sara: Ex-privateer who joined Hellcat Squadran/formerly unconfident, but time with Wilfried Wolff led to a major confidence boost, making her a skilled ship commander *Wilfried Wolff: Starfleet Ensign put on the cross-factional starship Dauntless as Ma'sara's second in command; falls in love with her, giving her a majorly-needed confidence boost 2250+ Story-Arc *(All previous Main Characters appear here, except Sen who's killed off (Sean Renner is also killed off this story arc), but here are the ones focused on by User:IceBite) *Anastasia Renner: Daughter of Sean Renner and Elle Urec-Renner; shy normally, but is in secret the powerful Judge Althaea, the Usurper's Bane *Sen Renner: Anastasia's oldest sibling; skilled Force User 2255-2265 Story Arc *Mirror Verse War Triology *Anthony Richter's fall to darkness